


safety in your arms

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie has never been one for overt displays of love or affection in public. Beyond the level of safety she often felt with Chimney’s hand in her own or his arm wrapped around her waist, it was rare for her to involve herself in other forms of PDA. But this was different, this was their wedding day and they were surrounded only by the people they love most in the world.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	safety in your arms

Maddie has never been one for overt displays of love or affection in public. Beyond the level of safety she often felt with Chimney’s hand in her own or his arm wrapped around her waist, it was rare for her to involve herself in other forms of PDA. But this was different, this was their wedding day and they were surrounded only by the people they love most in the world.

She had thought long and hard about writing the perfect vows, trying to decipher whether she should be as open and honest about everything she felt about him in front of everyone or whether those thoughts should remain private. Her first wedding had been extravagant in every way possible, completely traditional as both her parents and Doug’s had come from religious backgrounds. This wedding was personal in every single way possible, beautifully arranged at their house just one month following the traumatic entrance of their second child into the world.

Their original wedding plans had flown out the window, driven entirely by the fact Maddie had woken up at the hospital the weeks before and told her fiancé she didn’t want to go another day not being his wife. So, there she was, grinning at the handsome man in front of her, as he moves his hand into hers. She tries not to think about the fact that everyone is watching them, that it’s her to turn to speak and the nerves are bubbling inside of her.

Chimney’s vows had been gorgeous, in every single way possible, his hand held tightly in hers, a smile on his face as tears fell. Maddie isn’t entirely certain hers can compare, feeling the way her hand trembles ever so slightly in his. She had practiced over and over again for this moment and she doesn’t know how her (soon to be) husband managed to speak with so much confidence. “Maddie?”

Her cheeks flush when she realises everyone is waiting for her to say something, _anything_. All eyes now entirely on her when she lets out a nervous laugh, “Right… yeah. My turn.” She almost wants to turn to her brother and glare at him when she can hear a snort of laughter from behind her but she resists, deciding instead, to focus all of her attention on the man she loves more than she ever thought possible.

“I um, I met you at a time in my life where I had very much given up on the idea of love. I wasn’t ready for anything new but you walked into my apartment with a smile on your face and you cracked some stupid joke that made me laugh and it felt so right. From that very first day, being near you, talking to you, laughing _with_ you felt… right.” Tears sting her eyes as she exhales, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “I am forever thankful that you decided to come to my apartment a few days later with a beautifully wrapped Mission Impossible DVD and that nervous smile on your face that still makes my heart beat a little faster every time.”

It takes her a second to gather her thoughts because he’s staring at her with those eyes she adores so much, his nose scrunching up in a way that means he’s trying so hard to hold back his own tears (to no avail, a few seconds later). “Being with you and around you meant everything to me. You’ve made me happy from that very first day, you’ve brought me so much joy and love,” Her eyes only tear away from his to glance over at their two year old daughter in the safety of her Uncle Buck’s arms. And then her eyes move behind Chimney to look at their son, fast asleep in his Aunt Hen’s arms. “I never thought this was possible. I never—I’ve never felt so lucky, so… so impossibly more and more in love every single day.” She takes a breath, smiling as he looks at her with the tears now freely rolling down his cheeks.

“You make me feel safe, like I’m allowed to be anything I want. And you know for a long time I never felt that way but with you… I’ve never doubted anything. I love you, I love every single part of you. I love watching you dance around the living room with our daughter at an ungodly hour in the morning, I love that you still order the same sugar filled coffee every single day despite the fact everyone makes fun of you for it. I love how you care so much, sometimes too much and I love your passion for your job, for your family and your friends. I love how I know you will do everything and anything not only to get yourself home at the end of every shift, but you’ll fight for everyone else too. I love you despite the fact you’re the most stubborn idiot I’ve ever met when it comes to being sick and I just love you, all of you. And I’m going to shut up now because I’m sure I can hear my brother’s stomach grumbling from here but I just need you to know how thankful I am for you. How a few years ago, I never thought it possible to be in love again, and you proved me wrong or how I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have a family of my own, but here we are with our gorgeous babies. I never thought I’d ever get married again, but you’ve made me feel as though being Mrs Han is somehow everything I’ve ever wanted and so much more. Just… thank you.”

Her cheeks are bright red by the time she finishes, her hand trembling so badly she almost drops the ring before she can slip it onto his finger. Her heart thumps against her chest, the smile wider, even more so when she sees Chimney’s tongue darting out along his lips as he prepares himself for the words she feels as though she’s been so desperate to hear. “I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride.”

His hand drops from hers immediately, that cocky smirk on his face that almost makes her knees buckle right there and then before he wraps his arms tightly around her waist and pulls her close to him. It doesn’t seem to matter how many years she’s loved him or how many times his lips have been against hers, the moment he kisses her it’s like everything around them doesn’t exist. There are butterflies in her stomach, her heart clenching as she easily moves her own arms to wrap around his shoulders, both of them grinning as they do.


End file.
